


Tum Love

by abrasivepersonalitytendersoul



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, tummy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul/pseuds/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just really love the tum and that's all you need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tum Love

“Rafi, aren’t you going to finish your dinner?” you asked.

“I’m not really hungry, love,” he replied. You could see the sadness in his eyes.

“Bullshit. You’re always hungry,” you retorted. You pushed your plate away and crossed your arms on the dining room table. You bent your head to try and catch his gaze.

When his eyes met yours, he took an apprehensive bite of his food. “Happy?” he snarked.

“No, Rafael. I’m not. Tell me what’s bugging you.”

“It’s nothing. You don’t need to worry yourself about it,” he said softly.

“This isn’t your normal, ‘work-related’ sadness. Don’t tell me what to worry about. I worry about you because you are my husband and that’s what I signed up for when I married you. I know you don’t want to add any extra stress on me and the baby, but you also can’t carry everything on your own. Let me in. Let me help you.” 

You reached across the table and grabbed his hand. He looked up at you and brought your hand to his lips. Even when he was feeling low, he could be a charmer.

“Please, Rafael,” you said quietly.

“I’ve just been gaining a lot of weight. My suits don’t fit like they used to and we don’t have the money for me to get them let out or to get new ones. We’re throwing all of our extra income toward preparing for the baby. I’m afraid of being too fat when the baby arrives that I can’t play with him and be the kind of father I want to be for him.”

You look at him. Tears were beginning to prick the corners of his eyes. You had never thought he was getting fat. Sure, he may have gained a few pounds, but you never thought anything of it. You chalked it up to sympathy weight.

“Oh, my love. You’re not getting too fat. It’s common for expecting fathers to gain a few pounds while their wives are pregnant. I’m sure that’s all this is. I’ve gained weight too, and I can guarantee that I will take forever in shedding the baby weight.”

“But you’re supposed to be gaining weight. You’re actually growing a human. I look like I am. Besides, Rita’s jokes don’t normally affect me, but they are starting to cut a little deeper,” he said.

“When are you going to stop letting her get to you? Your Harvard days are over. She has no claim over your life anymore,” you huffed.

He looked down at his plate and pushed the food around on it for a few minutes before standing up.

“I’ve got work to do. Thanks for dinner, mi amor. It was delicious.” He kissed your forehead and grabbed your plate. He rinsed them in the sink and put them in the dishwasher.

The rest of the evening was spent in silence. Rafael locked himself in his office and poured over case notes for the next day. You cleaned up from dinner and started making a batch of brownies—Rafael’s go-to pick me up dessert. You made sure to make extra fudge icing.

When the brownies were done, you dished out a couple, poured a glass of milk, and knocked on the door of your husband’s office.

“Come in,” he said.

You found him sitting on the floor, case notes long abandoned on the desk, with his high school and college yearbooks surrounding him. Each page was flipped open to pictures of him in various clubs and activities—15-20 years and pounds ago.

“I made your favorite,” you said softly.  
A slight smile crept across his lips, “Thank you.”

After he took the plate and cup from you, you gently made your way onto the floor next to him. You were hardly showing, but it was enough to begin making simple movements require a little extra effort.  
Rafael leaned back against a filing cabinet and sighed. You snuggled up closer to him, resting your head on his shoulder and a hand on his belly. You rubbed it through his shirt and kissed his cheek.

“I don’t care what you look like, Rafi. I just want you to be happy and healthy. I fell in love with your heart and mind, not your body. Although I will be the first to admit that it is a sexy body.”  
“I knew you were attracted to me, but sexy? You really think I’m sexy?” Rafael asked.   
“Oh my god, yes. Raf, pregnancy has definitely made me want you more than ever, but even before, I had to stop myself from jumping you every time you walked through the door!” you responded.

Rafael blushed at your words and put a small kiss on your cheek. He popped the last bit of brownie into his mouth and stood up, offering his hand to you.  
“Feeling better already?” you snarked as you grabbed his hand and he helped you up.  
“I was just informed that my wife has some needs that I should be attending to,” he replied.

He scooped you up and pulled you in for a kiss. He carried you to the bedroom and began discarding clothes. After you were both completely naked, he crawled up your body and planted kisses along his route. You giggled at his touch and pulled him in closer. He kissed your lips and aligned himself with your entrance. He gently pushed into you and sucked on the sensitive spot on your neck while you adjusted to his size. You grabbed his hips and guided him in deeper. The friction caused by his cock sent waves of pleasure over you. Your hands stayed at his hips to encourage him to keep going at his current pace. His stomach worked against yours like magic as well. It was warm and just hairy enough to tickle and arouse you.   
You could feel your climax approaching and Rafael was nearing his as well. His pace quickened as his hips began to stutter. He fell over the edge and brought you with him. He pulled out and rolled off of you, shaping himself into the big spoon to your little spoon. He kissed the back of your neck and traced his fingers along your hip as you settled into him, enjoying his tummy pressed into the small of your back. He was warm and not just warm from getting sweaty, but a comforting kind of warm. You grabbed his hand and interlaced your fingers with his, bringing it up to your lips. You both knew the self-image war was long from over, but tonight, you had won the battle. Quite victoriously.


End file.
